Lusty Men of Salem 2
by sourcewilliam
Summary: Will and Eric have a discussion that turns Eric on in a way he tried to shut off


DAYS 2

Disclaimer: Days of our Lives and all of its characters, settings, etc are property of Sony, Corday and NBC. This is unofficial fanfic and obviously does it aim at leading you believe this really happened between characters or actors on or off the show.

Will Horton was lost and confused. This was a place he was all to familiar with in life. He thought that he was over his issues and had moved on. After all he was now in a happy relationship with Sonny. He knew where he had to go, what he had to do, who he needed to see so he took off for the church. When he arrived he started to look around the deserted place. 'A church at 10pm isn't the most happening place I suppose' he thought to himself. Then he felt someone hug him from behind. The man's embrace was strong and his face was testing on Will's shoulder. Eric kissed his nephew on the cheek before letting him go and spinning him around in time to catch Will's ear to ear smile.

The two men took a seat and made small talk. The weather, holiday plans, etc until Eric placed his hand on Wills knee and moved it up slightly, smiling at the boy.

"What is wrong Will? Really. I know something is, it is written all over your face and I figured that is why you sought me out here, to talk in private. We are all alone, so go ahead and open up. I am here for you, for whatever you need" Eric explained.

Will let his guard down. He moved closer to Eric and looked him directly into the eyes. "Am I going to hell? Do you hate me?" he asked, holding back years. Before Eric could even answer he pulled Will into a tight hug. He then pulled back from the boy and grabbed both sides of his face and locked eyes with him. "No. No to both. I love you. I love everything about you. I love that you are comfortable enough with who you are and you need to let this shame, this guilt, this whatever it is go. I am talking to you as someone who loves you, and as a priest. I know that may not line up with tradition views from religion, but as society as grown and changed we got a new testament, maybe it is time for another one? I could get in trouble for saying that but I don't care, what I care about is that you would think I hate you. I am jealous of you" Eric told him, trying to control his own emotions. He knew as he said that last bit it was too much.

"Jealous?" Will asked, intrigued with where this conversation was going. Eric shook his head, annoyed at himself. "Will, I myself have had an attraction to men over the years, mostly when I was younger. I always ran from it, ignored it. I wish I had addressed it. But please, lets move on?" Eric explained away, pleading to change topic. But it awoken something in Will. He was picturing Eric with other men now. It really turned him on too and the bulge was obvious if Will knew anything about the look Eric had after looking down.

"So, does that vow of celibacy thing go for masturbation too?" Will asked smiling before he laughed and hugged his uncle before leaving. Eric retired to his apartment above the church. His hardening dick was distracting him more than usual. He tried to ignore it. He more he tried, the more the images in his head bothered him. He pictured his nephew Will naked, hard, sweaty, and moaning as he is getting fucked. He could not let himself go there, to think about this. Before he knew it was palming his crotch, lost in fantasies like he hadn't let himself be in years. He couldn't stop now. He had gone too far and even the though od trying to force himself to stop was out of the question. He tipped his white collar off and his clothes soon followed. He was sitting back in his chair naked, legs spread wide, hand stroking himself fast and hard as his head was tipped back and he was lost in the pleasure of an ecstasy he had denied himself for three years now.

Images of Will naked, bent over his bead, begging for Eric to fuck him harder and faster was all he could see. He knew the end was coming and part of him wanted it to last forever but part of him couldn't wait for this to end. He closed his eyes tight and thrust upward as he came. When he opened his eyes to cleanup he was shocked to see Will standing in his doorway. "Well, I guess that answers my question about masturbation and celibacy uncle Eric" he said with another smile, this one slightly more devious than the one he had when he left.


End file.
